


6 Months

by monochromaticstucky



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And Thomas cannot handle it, Angst, Bottom Thomas, Cheating, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Newt is a Tease, One Night Stands, Sexual Tension, Top Newt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromaticstucky/pseuds/monochromaticstucky
Summary: Thomas, who is in a relationship with Teresa, accidentally has a one night stand with Newt, an exchange student from London. He's supposed to never see him again until he does and becomes conflicted about his feelings. He just needs to endure 6 months before Newt goes back to London and he'll be at peace with Teresa. He could do it. Right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Maze runner has taken over my life and I just needed to write Newt and Thomas. Enjoy xx
> 
> Also please take note that in no way am I condoning cheating. The characters will make questionable choices and actions and in no way does that reflect my personality. It's just a work of fiction and it's all for good fun :)

The sunlight hitting his face slowly wakes Thomas up. He tries to tug on the covers to cover his face and buy another five minutes of sleep but fails. Teresa must have stole all the covers again. He runs his hand across the arm of the body next to him and hugs it tighter. He buries his nose on the mop of hair, snuggling closer. There was something different. It wasn’t the usual vanilla scented shampoo; a little manlier this time. Teresa must have run out of shampoo. Thomas makes a mental note to buy her later.

 

Thomas eventually opens his eyes and slowly adjusts to the bright room. He mumbles a ‘good morning’ and goes on to shut his eyes again when he notices that he wasn’t in his room. He wasn’t in Teresa’s either. The mop of long brown hair he usually wakes up to is now curly and blond. His girlfriend’s delicate shoulders are now broader albeit still a little bony.

 

“Shit,” Thomas whispers under his breath. Panic rises in him as he slowly peeks under the covers. _Please don’t be naked. Please don’t be naked_. It wasn’t a surprise that he was indeed stark naked, with a stranger next to him. He looks around his surroundings and sees his clothes strewn all over the floor. He crinkles his nose when he sees a used condom in the trash can beside the bed. He’s mildly relieved that at least the two of them had the decency to practice safe sex. He tries to get up without disturbing the other and is in the middle of putting on his boxers when the blond stranger wakes up.

 

“Good morning, leaving before your one night stand wakes up hmm?” the man says with a British accent. Thomas’ eyes almost popped out of his skull when he learns that the stranger is a man. It’s not much of a big deal considering he’s openly bi but it has been quite some time since he’s been with a boy.

 

“Uhh...” Thomas just stands there gawking, not knowing what to do. “I’m really sorry. I don’t remember anything. This was a mistake. I’m sorry uhh,” he trails of, not knowing the man’s name. He cringes to himself when he realizes how harsh his words were. Double yikes too for not remembering the blond’s name.

 

“Pretty weird for you not to remember my name when you were screaming it last night.” The stranger lights up a cigarette and hangs it loosely on his lips. The blanket lowers as the man sat up. Across his chest were splotches of blue and purple bruises. Thomas is pretty sure he also saw some red lines on his shoulders and arms. _I can’t believe we were that rough._ The guy exhales smoke in the classiest and sexiest manner which made Thomas blush. To top it all of, he sends Thomas a smirk.

 

Thomas stands frozen in place. A lengthy “um” leaving his mouth. He had no clue on how to deal with the situation. He just cheated on his girlfriend with a hot blond stranger whose name he doesn’t remember. Now that he thinks about it, the man was very attractive. Slender yet muscled, sharp jawline, high cheekbones, a charming smile and of course beautiful blond hair; he would put models to shame.

 

_Ok now is not the time to be thinking how hot your one night stand is Thomas. Get it together._

 

“I’m just kidding. My name is Newt. And if it makes you feel any better, I also don’t remember anything too.” Newt suited him well, Thomas thinks. He’s also a little shocked howlightly Newt is taking all this.

 

“Uh, I’m sorry what I said was really harsh. I should also probably get going.” Thomas finishes dressing up and picks up his jacket from the floor.

 

“Relax. You don’t have to be embarrassed. You’re also not overstaying if that’s what you think. Let me at least give you breakfast. It’s the least I can do.” Thomas really shouldn’t but the warm genuine smile Newt gives him wins him over. Plus it would buy him some timeto think about what he would say to Teresa.

 

Newt gets up, unashamed by the fact that he’s naked, and walks to the other end of the room to get his clothes. Thomas is shocked and looks down to at least be a bit respectful but not before he gets an eyeful of Newt’s ass and junk. Woah.

 

_Damn. Stop Thomas, now is not the time._

He tries to remember the previous night’s events as the blond dresses up. He remembers going into a bar with Minho, remembers taking a couple shots and a bottle of beer, and maybe some whiskey, he wasn’t sure. He remembers Newt sitting on the stool next to him, a little drunk himself. Everything was fuzzy. The last thing he remembers is stumbling across Newt’s hallway, getting pushed against the wall as the blond kisses him.

 

He snaps himself out of it and follows Newt out the room and into the kitchen. Newt hands him a glass of water and a tablet of aspirin before swallowing two himself.

 

“Shit, my head is pounding. How you holding up?” Newt massages his temples and downs the rest of the water. It seems like it wasn’t enough since he prepared a pot of coffee next.

 

“Quite well. I don’t really get hangovers.”

 

“Lucky you then. Either way, what do you want? I got some eggs and bread but I can make pancakes too. Waffles if you’re that kind of person.”

 

Thomas is quite shocked with this guy’s hospitality. He’s willing to cook for him while nursing a hangover? He’s in awe. He decides on egg and toast though, just to give the guy an easier time.

 

“Let me help you with that,” Thomas offers.

 

“Don’t worry about it. You’re the visitor but if you insist, plates are on the cabinet on the right.” Thomas does exactly as told and placestwo sets of plates on the island. He sits after that, not wanting to distract Newt from cooking. He checks his phone in the meantime and sees a message from Minho. He begins to panic. Surely Minho saw him leave with a guy. What would he say? Would he tell Teresa? She’s totally gonna break up with him.

 

“You look very worried there, you alright?” Newt says as he places a plate of scrambled eggs and toast and a mug of coffee in front of Thomas. Thomas says a quick thank you before he takes a bite of the toast.

 

“Just thinking about my friends. They’re probably wondering where I am right now.”

 

Newt stuffs his face with the egg and takes a huge bite of toast and just nods to whatever the brunette says.

 

“You can borrow my charger if your phone is discharged. I got both for iPhone and Android.”

 

Thomas simply sends him a smile and tells him that his phone is still at about fifty percent so there’s no need. Newt keeps on surprising him. Mostly because he is being so nice and helpful. He’s lucky he at least went home with a decent guy, not to mention a good looking one.

 

_Oh my god Thomas, really? Stop it._

 

“Anyway, I figured I’d at least get to know a little bit about you considering we slept together and all.”

 

“Sure,” Thomas answers. He mentally prepares himself for whatever the questions might lead. Hopefully it doesn’t end with Newt asking him his phone number since no matter how nice he is, this is a one time thing and he has a girlfriend.

 

“How old are you? What do you do? And if that’s not too much, what led you to the bar last night?” Newt was done eating now, just finishing his mug of coffee, staring at Thomas curiously.

 

“Just turned 21 and I’m currently in college and last night, my friend Minho invited me for a couple drinks. He probably went home with someone too since that was his intention anyway. How ‘bout you?”

 

“Turning 22. And I’m an exchange student, from London hence the accent.”

 

Thomas is quite shocked by the revelation. He assumed Newt really lives here since the apartment is very spacious and well decorated and no institution would provide something as fancy as this. All the appliances are new and top of the line too. He suspects that Newt had lots of money but he doesn’t mention it out of respect and asks something else instead.

 

“That’s so cool. How long are you staying for?”

 

“Six months. I arrived last week.”

 

“You just arrived last week and you’re already picking up strangers at bars,” Thomas jokes. He panics a little when he realizes how rude that was when Newt gives him a big smile and simply laughs, that kind of laugh that Thomas would die for.

 

“I know. It’s a little crazy. I don’t know what got to me last night but I guess you are just too beautiful to pass up.” Thomas blushes from the compliment and just eats the remainder of his toast so that he wouldn’t have to reply. Newt simply stares at him like he’s the most interesting thing he has ever seen. Thomas on the other hand simply stares at the swirling pattern of the marble island, too awkward and blushy to meet the blond’s gaze. He shouldn’t be feeling this.

 

Their little moment is interrupted by Thomas’ cellphone ringing. The brunette looks at the caller name and gulps when he sees “Teresa” with matching heart emojis. Was this it? Is she finally breaking up with him? His fingers were shaking as he slid the screen to answer.

 

“Hey Teresa, what’s up?”

 

“Hey. How was guy night with Minho? Anyways you two probably have massive hangovers right now so I just wanted to tell you to buy me shampoo on your way home. I’ll pay you later. Love you.”

 

Thomas is relieved that it was just a simple errand and nothing heart shattering. He nods then smacks his forehead when he realized that this was a call. He mumbles out a short “sure, bye” then hangs up.

 

“Your friend?” Newt asks. He takes both their mugs and dishes and places them on the sink before leaning on the marble counter top, a bit closer to Newt this time.

 

_My girlfriend actually._

 

That’s the most truthful thing to say. However, Thomas doesn’t have the heart to tell that to Newt. He doesn’t want Newt to feel like he was in the way of something. It’s not like he’s ever meeting the blond again, so might as well not leave a bad taste in his mouth.

 

“Yeah. I guess that’s my cue to leave,” Thomas says, picking up his jacket from the other stool.

 

“Yeah they’re probably worried. I would drive you but my head really hurts right now sorry.” Thomas just gawks at him at this point. He cooked him breakfast, offered to charge his phone and still would want to drive him back? This guy is a saint, though Thomas is pretty sure no saint picks up strangers in bars and wake up next morning completely covered in purple love bites and red scratches.

 

“Breakfast is enough. You’ve been really nice and welcoming. Most people wouldn’t even cook breakfast, just instantly boot them out you feel?” Newt nodded. He’d never be one of those people though, his mother taught him well. “So thanks a lot. I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay here.”

 

Newt follows him to the door and even opens it for him. “Thanks for the everything even though I remember mostly nothing of it.” Thomas chuckles at his joke, just lingering on the door way for a bit. He’s not sure what he’s supposed to do. Do people even kiss their one night stands goodbye? He should just leave for good, forget that this happened. He has a girlfriend for fucks sake. But Newt is really cute and nice and sweet and maybe in a different universe, he would have dated him. He mentally berates himself for even considering such thought.

 

Fuck it, he decides. He quickly kisses Newt on the cheek and smiles at him one last time. “Bye Newt,” he says before he exits the room for good and into the hallway. He tries his damndest to not look back to see if Newt was staring at him, but if he did, he’d see Newt touching his cheek and smiling like an idiot, before closing his door shut. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couldn’t resist so i updated again. enjoy xx

It’s been a week since the whole “accidentally slept with a hot British guy” incident. It was buried and forgotten. Surprisingly, Thomas was able to cover the incident up really well. He didn’t tell Teresa because as fucked up as it sounds he doesn’t think that a drunken mistake should ruin their relationship. The guilt is eating him up but it’s for the best. Minho also surprisingly didn’t ask. He ended up in some guys house and was too hamered to remember anything.

 

“Hey Tom, Brenda and I met this new guy I want you to meet. He’s really cool.” Thomas mutters a “sure”, pushing around the food on his plate. He’s not too interested in whatever she and Brenda are talking about. His mind is preoccupied. Not of Newt. Totally not him. Nope. “So coffee tomorrow? After your last period?” Teresa continues to ask. She’s staring at him intently now, big blue eyes focused on him.

 

“Yeah. I’ll just meet you guys there. I got some stuff things to finish up and I’ll go catch up with you.”

 

Teresa seems very happy at that and hugs Thomas. Brenda simply snorts and rolls her eyes at the two. “You’d love him,” she says. Thomas simply nods and finishes the remainder of his food. Lunch came to an end and tomorrow rolled around really quickly.

 

Thomas makes his way to their favorite coffee shop about a block away from his department. The shop is cute, filled with vintage furniture and quirky cutlery. The coffee is excellent too. They loved it all the more because it’s not expensive and the owners are kind, warm people. He enters the cafe with a little ding from the bell on the door and he sees Teresa who’s waving her hand happily. She makes her way towards him and greets him with a kiss on the cheek before leading him to their table in the corner by the window.

 

“Thomas, this is Newton. We call him Newt in short.”

 

_I’m sorry what???_

 

Thomas wishes that this is not “the” Newt but his luck is never good. Newt looks up from his phone and their eyes meet. Thomas manages a weak smile at least. Newt however is a different story. He manages to go from shocked and confused before realizing the situation. His eyes go over Teresa then Thomas and lastly to their intertwined hands. His face makes the “i get it” look before smiling weakly at Thomas.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit. This is it. I’m about to fucking die. Right here. In this damn coffee shop. In front of my girlfriend, her friend and my hot British hookup._

“You guys know each other?” Teresa says, looking weirdly at the two. Brenda continues to sip her cold brew, watching the situation with amused eyes.

 

_Uhh yeah Teresa he fucking drilled me into the mattress last week. Of course I know him._

 

“Yes actually. He held the door open for me the other day because I was carrying a ton of books. Thanks again Tommy,” Newt thankfully says before Thomas could break down on the floor and beg Teresa for forgiveness. He’s calm and cool just like how Thomas knows him though he has a glint in his eye that only Thomas could understand. It’s like he’s telling him “oh? such a bad boy Tommy” telepathically and Thomas is scared and turned on at the same time.

 

_Oh Lord Jesus help me._

 

“It’s really a small world huh. And that’s my Tom. Ready to help people.” Teresa is beaming now and Thomas just wants to die. It’s also not fair that he’s sitting opposite Newt who’s still looking at him. Well kudos to him for not snitching. They all make small talk. About college, their courses but most of it was about Newt. What was London like? What does it feel like being an exchange student? Did he like America so far? It’s more like a Q&A session with Newt.

 

“I kind of already know you two but I don’t know much about you. Don’t be shy,” Newt looks at Thomas expectantly. He sips on his coffee and stares at him just like how he was the morning after.

 

“I’m not really cool and interesting or something. Really, I’m boring.” Thomas shrugs.

 

“Oh come on. I’m pretty sure you’re not boring.Go on, tell me about yourself.”

 

_You can do this. Just answer the question. Everything is gonna be fine._

“Well, I study biomedical engineering which is kinda fun. Really like all the science stuff. I used to be part of the high school’s track and field varsity but I don’t run anymore. And I do a little photography for fun.”

 

_So far so good. Take that Newt!_

 

“See? you’re interesting. Teresa really hit the jackpot. An attractive, smart, atheltic and artsy boyfriend.” Teresa smiles at the comment and does a little “aww” before snuggling closer to Thomas. Thomas on the other hand, is blushing (internally he hopes) from the hidden compliment. _Abort mission. Abort mission._

 

“You should see his instagram. It’s all pictures of Teresa though I understand because she’s the perfect model,” Brenda teases. It’s true though, Thomas’ feed is Teresa Teresa Teresa, his dog oh and Teresa.

 

“Wait didn’t you say before that you were kind of into modeling before?” Teresa asks. She sat up straight and put her elbows on the table, ready to hear whatever Newt would say about it.

 

“Yeah, that was when I was 18. I had an artsy phase back then, still do it occasionally though. I got some pictures in my instagram if you wanna see.” Newt smiles when Teresa squeals and practically shoves him her phone with instagram already open. He types in his username and hands Teresa back her phone. Brenda leans over the table to look too. Thomas may or may not be looking as well. The feed is clean and neat, composed of nine cohesive pictures each then separated by three blank white pictures. The first set of nine seems recent, warm brown tones which made Newt look even better.

 

“At least he knows how to keep a feed. Thomas, your ig is a damn mess.” Brenda teases and Thomas flips her off, not even taking his eyes off the phone.

 

“How are you not a professional model? These are really good.” Teresa continues to scroll down, liking every picture she sees.

 

“I mean I enjoy it but I think I love writing more if that makes sense.”

 

The three of them reach the more older pics and Thomas’ eyes almost popped out of his sockets when he sees the black and white feed of Thomas doing a more professional shoot. He was wearing a leather jacket, riding a bike and _oh my god is that him in a crop top? Dear Lord, deliver me from all temptation amen._ While the two girls continue to ogle at the pictures, Thomas looks up to see Newt staring back at him. He narrows his eyes at the blond kind of saying “I know what you’re doing” but the other simply smirks and gives him a wink. Usually that would make Thomas cringe but something about it made his heart skip a beat.

 

“Tom, you should totally shoot him, just so it’s not just me in your feed. Your 100 followers must be tired of me.” Brenda snorts at Teresa’s joke and Thomas simply mocks hurt and untangles Teresa from him.

 

They continue for another half hour, drinks and pastries long gone, before deciding to part ways. Teresa and Brenda kisses Newt politely on the cheek while Newt gives Thomas a “bro hug” and oh my god his body is so warm and he's so tall and _STOP IT THOMAS GET A GRIP._

 

Thomas and Teresa are now walking side by side back to Thomas’ apartment. They usually take turns in sleeping over and now it’s Thomas’ turn to host the "sleepover".

 

“So, what do you think about him?” Teresa looks at him seriously for once, trying to see his real impression of the blond.

 

_I think he’s gorgeous but a pain in the ass who will be the death of me._

 

“I think he’s cool. Really interesting though I kinda feel like he’s outta my league you feel? It’s not everyday you meet a British model," he says instead which isn't a complete lie. 

 

“I get you.” They continue to walk, nearing Thomas’ apartment now. “We should invite him more.”

 

_I think that’s a bad idea._

 

But Teresa looks so happy and excited. Tt’s not always that she gets a new friend and Thomas would do anything to see her like this so he pushes aside whatever fear and worry he has.

 

“Sure. I’d love that.”

 

He only needs to last 6 months anyway. _Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, please feel free to give concrit :)

**Author's Note:**

> concrit is very much appreciated xx


End file.
